


Cookies de Baunilha

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Lavellan e Sera fazem cookies.





	Cookies de Baunilha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vanilla Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629368) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 19 - Vanilla (Baunilha).

O cheiro de baunilha estava ao seu redor, quente e confortante.

Ellana nunca fez cookies antes, nem tinha certeza se já tinha comido cookies, mas eles eram importantes para Sera, então também eram importantes para Ellana.

Se fosse honesta, o cheiro de baunilha era doce mais, e forte demais, mas ela não ia dizer nada. Aparentemente eles não serem bons e serem doces demais era parte do processo, se acreditasse no que Sera falou.

Elas não tinham muita história em comum, Ellana era tão Dalish quanto alguém podia ser, e mal teve contato com humanos antes da Inquisição, do outro lado, Sera fazia questão de ser mais humana do que elfa, sem querer ser nem um pouco humana. Ainda assim, elas estavam se esforçando para encontrar coisas em comum.

De pegadinhas a ‘coisas élficas’, elas estavam criando sua própria história em comum.


End file.
